The Bonds and Legacy of the Uchiha Clan
by Itachilevi
Summary: <html><head></head>Uchiha Seihara, the younger sister of Itachi and Sasuke, faces the cruel world that awaits her. Bonds form with the most touching characters and break with their death. Loneliness,fear, loss, despair and awakening. The Uchiha massacre. Anbu. Chunin exam. Akatsuki. War. She will survive it all. This is the story of her journey in the shinobi world. Follows the main Naruto plotline.</html>


**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, it would not be ending in five weeks.**

Author's note: This story revolves around an original character, Uchiha Seihara and her adventure in the shinobi world. I will add many original plots and additional characters but the story will follow the **main Naruto plotline**. Please R&R.

Uchiha Seihara drew another sharingan on the ground with a stick. The underground chambers of the Uchiha compound was not exactly the most pleasant bedroom but it was very secretive and the seals on the door could only be opened from the outside by a sharingan. She has been here for longer than she can remember and every other day a stern-looking man, her father, would bring people down here to give her a body checkup. Uchiha Fugaku needed power, and he needed power fast if the coup was going to work out as planned.

When Mikoto gave birth to Seihara, from whom Fugaku sensed great chakra reserves her first moments in this world, he jumped at this opportunity. He knew the activation of the sharingan requires the potential possessor to feel a rush of emotions: danger, panic, death, bloodlust, whatever be it, so since Seihara's third birthday, Fugaku had been experimenting with concerting situations to force the activation. He tried his plans first out on Sasuke on a hiking trip. Fugaku had ordered his men to disguise themselves as rogue ninjas, put on white masks and corner Sasuke when he was alone. Unfortunately before they could successfully manipulate Sasuke's state of mind, the 10 year old Uchiha prodigy, Uchiha Itachi, caught up and knocked them all out. It both surprised and scared Fugaku that Itachi never asked about that incident seeing as the masks of unconscious men lying on the mountain ground had been removed by Itachi. He knew everything, but had stayed silent. The next year, Itachi joined the Anbu and Sasuke started the academy, leaving Fugaku very focused on Seihara.

He had planned out everything perfectly. The three-year-old Seihara was "kidnapped" by some mysterious shinobis in black ensembles while her brothers were out and her mother was getting groceries and was taken to a large barn full of hay just outside the village. They had tied her to a chair experimenting with all kinds of horrifying torture through genjutsu, though none of which seemed to do the trick. It was when they let her free and used the fireball jutsu to burn the barn did she start screaming louder than before and running between the haystacks making them lose sight of her. The smoke had been intoxicating, heavily hindering their vision and they decided to evacuate outside and then use suiton jutsus to hose the place down, knowing that Fugaku would not be happy if they lost his daughter. However, before they even got out, a suiryudan no jutsu (water dragon jutsu) had already washed over the barn, and they were met by a very angry Itachi, who was on his way back to the village, holding his sister in one arm.

They scrammed in seconds.

Itachi had taken a moment to check on his sister's health condition but was astonished when she coughed and said: "Oni-chan, these weird ninjas appeared out of nowhere and… and … my eyes feel like they're burning…." And she opened her blood red two tomoe sharingans.

"Father…" he had murmured lightly and looked her in the eyes, smiling, "Sei, everything will be fine, ni-san will protect you so don't be afraid." Then he had buried her head into his chest and for the slightest of moments, she thought she had felt him tremble.

A little after Seihara's fourth birthday Fugaku had transferred her to the underground chambers and had tasked Shisui with teaching her ninjutsu and how to control the sharingan. Sasuke had begged his father to tell him why he transferred Seihara but all Fugaku would tell him was: "She is hidden away so the bad guys won't find her." Nevertheless, Sasuke had believed his parents blindly. He would occasionally visit her but would be scolded by his mother for wandering around the compound by himself; it almost seemed as if she didn't want him to see Seihara, and Sasuke, unknowingly manipulated, stopped visiting for a long time.

_What do I care though? As long as Shisui-sensei and Itachi-ni-sama are with me, everyone else,everything else: Father, mother, Sasuke…None of them matter…_ Seihara thought to herself and threw the stick and the wall. It snapped in two.

"What did that poor stick do to you?" A warm voice filled the room.

She spun around. "Shisui-sensei!" She exclaimed, rushing to the door and pressing her face to the bars that kept her in.

"Hey Sei, I'm gonna take you out for a treat. Don't worry I told your father I was training you today. " There was something about Shisui's presence that Seihara loved. It was warm and bright and felt like it could melt all the darkness in the world. Seihara smiled. Though she was only five-years old, she knew that Shisui would be someone she'd give her life for in an instant. Well, him and her precious Itachi-ni-sama. They were, by every definition, the light that kept her sane and out of the pit of questions better left unanswered. _Why does father treat me like a experiment, why am I kept underground and guarded with such precaution, and why does my own family, the prestigious Uchiha clan, even my mother, look me with eyes full of fear and something else… expectation? _She shook her head. Shisui was here and that was all it mattered.


End file.
